whats_with_andy_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Dorbees Power Hour
Andy Dorbees Power hour is a failed collaboration between What's With Andy and Dorbees made to help boost the views/ratings of both shows, which in the end only amassed 20 views and only one person in the world has the event recorded on VHS, preventing it from being lost media. Plot The plot for Andy Dorbees Power Hour centers around Andy and Danny (in an alternate timeline) where Mr. Poe is seen flying over East Gackle, noticing that Danny is about to be killed by King Pin, only to swoop in and defeat him with the greatest of ease. Andy and Danny ask who this masked muscle is, only to be told that if they are interested in finding out they should follow him into a portal leading to the Dorbee sworld. Andy and Danny proceed to follow him into this new 3D realm, only to scream as they notice they look like they came straight from a high school graduate's first blender animation. They follow Mr. Poe around to see the old fat blistered scrotum that is Ol' Delta who takes a huge info dump on the viewers and Andy/Danny. The main plot kicks in which involves a bunch of forgettable musicals and a joke about the Tiananmen Square Massacre. In the middle of the plot King Pin comes back with a vengeance as he sends the VSTF jannies to do his dirty work for him, causing a war between the "Ginyu Force" and the Dorbees World. This engagement lasts until near the end of the episode, with various scenes of the Dorbees trying to fight back, along with Andy and Danny using various prank methods to destroy the mods. Mr. Poe is seen coming in late as he manages to defeat all of them with postulated possibilities, leading to the final battle between Mr. Poe and King Pin. Theories are speculated that all of the budget/animation went into this battle as the people who actually did see this episode say this is as good as the Akuma vs Chameleon battle. Mr. Poe is nearly defeated, but with the help of Andy and Danny, destroys King Pin by using the ultimate joke, which is just a "Joe Mama" joke. The day is saved and they all have a good laugh. Trivia In an interview with Danny's voice actor, Bumper Robinson, he was asked how he felt about this episode, telling the interviewer "This was the worst thing I've done in my career. I could've been in an Adam Sandler movie and I would have had a more entertaining experience in my lifetime than being in this piece of shit. God help the people who decided this collaboration was a good idea." Afterwards he is seen walking away from the screen drinking heavily from a flask. The Westboro Baptist Church got very angry that this episode of Dorbees was not "as religious as their last one" and threatened to beat up the writers of a show because there were no morals. They were promptly responded to by the actual writers by saying "k", causing the Church's attendees to violently self destruct in anger. Lol libtards destroyed. Category:Episodes